


Who Needs Groceries

by SmokeyLoki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeyLoki/pseuds/SmokeyLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a final attempt to alleviate his boredom, Sherlock decides to drag John out to the store. Anything to get out of the boooooooring flat. John is happy to oblige, but decides to throw Sherlock a curve ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Groceries

Sherlock sighed and slumped forward over the back of his chair, resting his crossed arms on the kitchen table. He huffed and reached over to pick at a muffin. Tearing little bits off and smashing them between his pale fingers. After a good quarter of the muffin had been picked away. John removed his specs and put his book down.

“Sherlock, stop torturing the poor muffin. It didn’t do anything to you.” John sat back, fighting the smile threatening to show. Sherlock let out a chuff of air and pushed the muffin and the plate it was on away from him. Standing up suddenly and grabbing his coat from the table.

“Lets go out.”

“Where to?” 

“Anywhere.” Sherlock growled, donning his scarf. John stood and shrugged on his jumper. He smiled to himself at Sherlock’s cabin fever. Sherlock was standing by the door waiting for John to finish getting ready. John watched him fidget. After slipping his wallet into his back pocket, John strode over to Sherlock who turned to open the door. John put his first against the door, reclosing it with a sharp click. Sherlock looked down in irritation to say something but John caught his lips between his own. It was less than a second and then the door was open and John was heading down the stairs.

“Coming?” He called back, grinning. Sherlock opened his mouth but only a small noise came out. He clamped his mouth shut and cleared his throat.

“Perhaps we don’t need to go out, actually.” Sherlock offered slowly, staring John down. 

“But we need milk and eggs and-“

“No we don’t.”


End file.
